


Темное дело

by Angiras, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Зато смотри, какие у меня рога!





	Темное дело

**Author's Note:**

> Кид-фик, по мотивам серии мультфильмов «Чертенок № 13» и «Шиворот-навыворот».

Баки сидел на маленьком облаке и любовался просыпающимся Нью-Йорком. Вообще-то ему полагались тучка, молнии и языки пламени, но с ними у него не складывалось. Во-первых, для того чтобы раздобыть достаточно сердитый конденсат, пришлось бы тащиться к серным источникам. Зато белый мягкий туман устилал всю Долину смертной тени – от Чертовой школы рукой подать. Во-вторых, тучка означала молнии. По учебнику, они должны были поражать неугодных, но на деле поражали только самого Баки. После прошлого раза он неделю не мог перестать чесаться и ему не улыбалось проходить через это снова. Из тех же соображений он отказался и от пламени.

Баки спустился с облака. Оно медленно таяло под лучами восходящего солнца, но так было даже лучше. Где-то здесь, в мире людей, бродит весь класс, и для полного счастья Баки не хватало, чтобы его застали загорающим на цветущей лужайке с облаком под боком. Вообще-то нормальным чертям нечего делать в таком месте, так что Баки не должны были здесь найти. Но обычно они находили. Всегда.

Почувствовав на загривке легкий ветерок, Баки вскочил на ноги и принялся нервно оглядываться, но никого не увидел. А через мгновение ослеп от яркого света и оглох от звуков горна. Он прищурился и увидел в сиянии щуплого мальчишку, даже младше себя самого, который и сам одновременно пытался прикрыть глаза ладонью и заткнуть уши.

– Приветствую тебя, дух обмана, враг рода человеческого, бес нечистый. Козлоногий, – проорал мальчик, силясь перекрыть безобразный вой трубы.

– Чего? – удивился Баки.

– Козлоногий, – подтвердил мальчик. Он помахал руками, как будто его донимала мошкара, горн зашелся в последнем неистовом стоне и смолк. Проблемы с молниями показались Баки ерундой. Ну почешешься пару дней – и ладно, а вот оглохнуть и на всю жизнь можно.

– Нормальные у меня ноги, – возмутился Баки. – Зато смотри, какие у меня рога.

Он наклонился и как мог руками прижал волосы. Рога у него начали резаться совсем недавно и, к глубочайшему сожалению Баки, почти полностью скрывались за шевелюрой. Конечно, было не совсем вежливо вот так тыкать своими рогами в первого встречного, но мальчик сам сходу перешел на неформальное общение, сначала оглушив Баки, а потом отпустив сомнительный комплимент его ногам.

– Да я просто поздоровался, – ответил мальчик, покосившись на рога. – Хотел быть вежливым.

– А. Ну привет, – ответил Баки.

– Так значит, хм, зачем выполз, дьявольское отродье, из своей смердящей норы на свет Божий? – торжественно продекламировал мальчик.

– Зови меня просто Баки. И можешь обойтись без всей этой… вежливости?

– Ладно, – согласился мальчик и как-то потускнел. – А я Стив. Так что ты тут делаешь?

– Домашнее задание, – кисло ответил Баки. Он пригрелся на солнце и болтал с новым знакомым, так что совсем забыл о том, что пришел сюда по делу. Время неумолимо уходило, а Баки никогда не был хорош в учебе. – Я первый раз тут без старших, – признался он.

– Да? – обрадовался Стив. – Я тоже.

Баки решил, что Стив ему все же нравится. Пусть он обзывался и держался очень уж возвышенно, так ведь он хотел как лучше. Поэтому Баки не задумываясь спросил:

– Хочешь, пойдем в город вместе?

Стив согласился.

Он и правда оказался неплохим парнем. Баки не был расистом, но обычно со светлой стороной у него не складывалось. С темной, впрочем, тоже. Баки не слишком любил делать пакости, и другие черти не жаловали его, считая слюнтяем. Светлые тоже не горели желанием с ним дружить. Они держались надменно, потому что, ну, каким бы ты ни был хорошим, ты никогда не будешь достаточно хорош для светлой стороны. Стив был совсем другим. Они поболтали об уроках и об учителях.

– Эти святые доведут кого угодно, черт бы их побрал, – возмущался Стив.

– Да и бог с ними, – соглашался Баки.

– Говорят, что являться надо со стаей голубей. А те, стоит им сесть, затевают драку. Неужели только света и музыки недостаточно?

– Достаточно, – поспешил заверить его Баки. У него до сих пор перед глазами плясали белые мушки после того, что устроил Стив.

– Кстати, ты не видишь голубей? – опасливо заозирался Стив. 

Баки отрицательно покачал головой. Вокруг были узкие ряды одноэтажных домиков, но ни голубей, ни какой-либо живности, включая смертных, на улицах видно не было.

– Так что будем делать? – деловито спросил Стив. – Растлим кого-нибудь?

– Что? – удивился Баки.

– Твое задание, – напомнил Стив. – Нужно кого-нибудь растлить?

– Нет! Я еще маленький, – смутился Баки. – Мне задали мелкие пакости.

– Ладно. И как это делается?

– Не знаю, – Баки смутился еще сильнее. – Пока учитель рассказывал, я играл с адским псом. У него такие мягкие уши.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, почти так же, как и учитель, когда ему надоедало орать.

– Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем. Мы как раз вчера перечитывали «Распространенные заблуждения о проявлениях Божьего промысла в быту». Мне кажется, это должно помочь. Там много о том, что не нравится смертным.

Баки согласно кивнул. Если что-то и могло его выручить, так это учебник с самым длинным и скучным названием на свете.

– Кстати, смотри, это не может сойти за пакость? – спросил Стив и махнул рукой в сторону дома.

Под разговоры они дошли до самого конца улицы. Во дворе дома действительно кто-то был. Баки присмотрелся и увидел мужчину, который бегал вокруг машины, хлопал себя по карманам и отчаянно сквернословил.

– Кажется, здесь нам делать нечего. Он уже страдает, – хмыкнул Баки.

– Да нет же, смотри, – указал Стив под машину. Там валялась связка ключей, из-за которой, по всей видимости, мужчина и поминал недобрым словом по очереди всю родню и Баки, и Стива до седьмого колена. – Он так зол, что никогда их не найдет.

– И что? Он потерял ключи без моей помощи. Оставление смертного в беде – это самостоятельный предмет. Мне не засчитают его как пакость.

– Если оставить все как есть, он просто закажет новые ключи, – терпеливо объяснил Стив. – Но если ты их достанешь и положишь на самое видное место, он по-настоящему разозлится. Знаешь, как бесит, когда так происходит?

– Да, наверное, – согласился Баки.

Он опустился на колени и полез под машину. Там был пыльно и приятно пахло домом. Он пошарил рукой, добрался до связки ключей, а потом аккуратно положил на капот, стараясь не поцарапать покрытие. Мужчина и так был весь красный, и, казалось, находился на грани сердечного приступа, а устилать свой учебный путь трупами Баки совсем не хотелось. И все же Стив оказался прав. Когда мужчина увидел ключи, он издал такой вопль, что Баки был близок к тому, чтобы попросить Стива снова включить горн. Он сообщил ему об этом, и они оба смеялись всю дорогу, пока убегали подальше от совершенного греха.

– Что дальше? – спросил Баки. Он заметно приободрился. У Стива получалось выдумывать проказы так складно, что он уверился, что хотя бы на этот раз не нахватает плохих оценок.

Стив потер затылок и задумался. Мужик с ключами сам плыл в руки, но теперь на улице опять никого не было.

– Не знаю, – протянул Стив. – Ты мог бы пнуть кошку. Это было бы просто ужасно. 

– Что? – возмутился Баки. – Я не хочу пинать кошку.

– Ну, думаю, необязательно пинать настоящую. Вот этот мешок с мусором издалека можно принять за кошку.

– Я не буду пинать кошку! – надулся Баки.

– Но это не кошка!

– А вдруг она спит внутри?

– Нет там никого, – ответил Стив. Он развязал мешок и продемонстрировал, что тот полон опилок. – Наверное, выпал из грузовика. Хочешь, сначала я его пну, чтобы тебе было спокойнее?

Баки кивнул и стал наблюдать, как Стив своими маленькими кулаками выбивает из мешка всю дурь.

– Давай, теперь ты, – подбодрил Стив.

Баки хмуро посмотрел на мешок. Он не мог перестать думать о кошке, поэтому просто поддел его носком ботинка и перевернул.

– Ну вот! Совсем не сложно, – похвалил его Стив. – Теперь нам нужно скрыть улики. Обижать кошек страшный грех. Никто не должен узнать, что мы совершили.

– Там не было кошки, – снова разнервничался Баки.

– Не было, – согласился Стив. – Но это мы знаем, что не было. Давай, помоги мне.

Стив подхватил мешок за два конца и приподнял, дожидаясь, пока Баки сделает то же самое. Вдвоем они оттащили его к мусорному баку и затолкали внутрь.

– Вот и все. По-моему, неплохо получилось, – сказал Стив, и Баки был вынужден признать, что он прав.

Они наконец вышли из спального района на шумную улицу, где было много людей, которые только и ждали, когда им причинят мелкий вред. Но Баки уже совершил две пакости, и очень быстро, и чувствовал себя порядком уставшим. Они как раз проходили мимо маленького кафе, и он решил, что передышка просто необходима.

– Давай украдем мороженое, – предложил он, поскольку любил мороженое, а еще хотел придумать хоть одну проказу самостоятельно, без подсказки Стива.

Рядом как раз сидела пара, и на их столике красовалась огромная ваза с мороженым. Баки не знал точно, с каким, но его дьявольская сущность подсказывала, что речь шла о вишне и шоколаде.

– Воровство – это грех, – помотал головой Стив.

– Они даже не заметят, – заверил его Баки.

Пара действительно не обращала на мороженое никакого внимания.

– Я тебя съем, – пылко шептал парень.

– Нет, это я тебя съем, – не менее страстно отвечала девушка.

На деле они еще даже не начали есть друг друга, а мороженое уже основательно подтаяло. Его нужно было срочно спасать.

Баки так ловко стянул вазу с мороженым и две ложки со стола, что был уверен: даже если бы смертные могли его видеть, парочка ничего бы и не заметила. Вместе с добычей он спрятался под свободный стол и позвал к себе Стива.

– Обожаю мороженое, – сказал ему Баки. – У нас его совсем нет – слишком жарко. А вы, наверное, хоть каждый день можете его есть.

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив. – С шоколадом – не аскетично.

Он кусал губы и не сводил голодного взгляда с угощения, но и не прикасался к нему.

– Очень вкусно, – сказал Баки, облизывая ложку и зачерпывая еще. Зная себя, он старался брать не очень много, чтобы Стиву досталось побольше – иначе мог увлечься и не заметить, как съест все сам.

– Меня накажут, – вздохнул Стив. – Наверное, на целую неделю запретят читать псалмы.

– Как плохо, – ужаснулся Баки.

Стив задумался на мгновение и ответил весело:

– Вообще-то нет. Дай сюда!

Он схватил ложку, запихнул в рот и блаженно закатил глаза.

– Это потрясающе, – выдохнул он. – Но не могу поверить, что ты меня уговорил.

– Вообще-то у меня хорошо получается искушать, – радостно выпалил Баки. Он был рад, что Стиву понравилось мороженое, а еще он наконец смог показать, что не такой неумеха, каким кажется. – Даже учитель говорит: «Хоть что-то ты не запорол», – гордо добавил он.

– У тебя талант, – согласился Стив. – Если понадобится кого-то искусить сладостями, можешь искусить меня.

– Правда? – обрадовался Баки. – Ты хочешь встретиться со мной снова?

– Еще бы! – выпалил Стив. – В смысле, не из-за мороженого, просто так тоже, – быстро добавил он.

Баки был ужасно рад, что понравился Стиву. Они хорошо проводили время в мире смертных. Обычно Баки терпеть не мог причинять кому-то вред, но со Стивом это было приятно. Он так расчувствовался, что снова показал ему свои рога. На этот раз Стив не отвернулся и даже коснулся пальцами острого кончика. У Баки слегка закружилась голова, и волосы встали дыбом от этого прикосновения.

– Ой, извини! – воскликнул Стив. – Я случайно тебя благословил. Не больно?

Баки помотал головой, оглушенный неожиданно снизошедшей благодатью.

– Нет, даже немного приятно.

– А если заметят, не будут ругать? – волновался Стив. Он все еще трогал рожки Баки, старательно протирая их и отряхивая от благодати.

– Будут, если заметят, – ответил Баки. – Но мне все равно скоро на черную мессу, там само все выветрится.

– Уже пора, – огорчился Стив. – А когда мы снова встретимся?

– Давай завтра после уроков. На том же месте, где мы познакомились.

– Я буду ждать, – улыбнулся Стив.

* * *

Баки торопился к месту встречи, хотя был уверен, что никого там не застанет. Прошла уже неделя с назначенного срока, и, скорее всего, Стива там не будет. Должно быть, не дождавшись Баки в прошлый раз, он просто решил, что тот его обманул, и не станет приходить сюда снова.

Но Баки был просто обязан проверить. Он поклялся себе, что будет приходить каждый день. Рано или поздно Стиву понадобится спуститься в мир смертных, и тогда Баки сможет ему все объяснить.

К удивлению Баки, Стив был на месте. Он валялся на траве и, прикусывая потрепанное голубиное перо, что-то писал в здоровенном свитке. Баки слышал, как шелестят его крылья, но не решался подойти. Но Стив, когда поднял голову и увидел его, сам бросился навстречу.

– Прости меня, – с ходу выпалил Баки. – Я не специально не пришел.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да, меня наказали, – ответил Баки.

– За что?

– Из-за того домашнего задания. Сказали, что ничего я плохого не сделал.

– Как! – возмутился Стив. – Даже мороженое? Его ты честно украл.

– Ну да. Сказали, что я его украл, чтобы сделать приятно другу, а значит, это не считается.

– Ты считаешь меня другом? – вспыхнул Стив.

– Конечно.

– Мне так жаль, – ответил Стив. Смущенный румянец на его щеках стремительно превращался в виноватое покраснение. – Ты мой друг, а я тебя подвел. Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя? Может быть, тебе дали новое задание? Я помогу.

– Да ладно, ерунда, – отмахнулся Баки.

– Никакая не ерунда! Давай, скажи, что тебе задали, – потребовал Стив.

Баки помялся немного, достал из кармана фиал и неохотно ответил:

– Мне велели принести слезы ангела.

– Хм, – задумался Стив. – Непростая задачка. Вообще-то наши любят поплакать. Мой класс как раз завтра отправляют оплакивать душу падшего праведника. Меня больше не берут на такие уроки. После того, как я поссорился с одним…

– Ты поссорился с праведником? – удивился Баки.

– Учитель сказал, что мы не можем орать на каждого, кто сбился с пути. И драться с ними тоже…

– Ты подрался с праведником? 

– Да ты бы только видел эту морду! На ней же все смертные грехи написаны! – завелся Стив. Он махал в воздухе кулаками, как будто пытался покарать бывшего праведника, которого упустил из-за строгости учителя. – Но ничего… Я смогу узнать, где он… в смысле, где они будут плакать в этот раз.

– Не надо, – поспешно ответил Баки. Он начал волноваться за грешника, потому что не был уверен, настолько ли глубоко тот пал, чтобы на него обрушился весь благородный гнев Стива. И немножко – за себя, потому что кулак Стива в запале пронесся прямо перед носом Баки. – Ты не понял, любые слезы не подходят. Они считают, что я испортил уроки, потому что послушался тебя, и теперь я должен принести твои слезы. Ты – мое задание! Но я все равно не буду его исполнять, потому что ты мой друг.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив и мгновенно притих.

– Ничего страшного, – уверил его Баки и зашвырнул фиал подальше в кусты. – Ну не смогут же они запирать меня до второго пришествия. Как-нибудь само рассосется. И вообще, почему мы все время говорим обо мне? Давай лучше расскажи, что задали тебе, и пойдем гулять.

Стив задумался. Он долго молчал, кусая ноготь, а потом тихо проговорил.

– Мы сейчас проходим противление злу. Так что задание одно – нужно мешать чьим-то козням.

– А, ну здорово, пойдем поищем какого-нибудь злодея, – сказал Баки и осекся. – Постой. Это же были мои козни! Ты разрушал их, а мне говорил, что помогаешь!

Баки до последнего надеялся, что Стив устыдится, попросит прощения, скажет, что виноват, и они смогут сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, и продолжать дружить. Но Стив молчал. Он стоял, поджав губы, и просто смотрел этими своими честными голубыми глазами без тени сомнения и сожаления. 

Баки развернулся и побежал прочь. Все они одинаковые! Что светлые, которые и рады обмануть черта, хотя он ничего плохого им не сделал, что другие черти, среди которых это вообще только поощрялось. Конечно, не очень хорошо, что он просто сбежал, как маленький, а не исчез в языках пламени, демонстрируя свою ярость. Но Баки боялся, что разрыдается раньше, чем успеет сотворить заклинание, или опять подожжет себе штаны.

Он успел уйти далеко и успокоиться настолько, что уже подыскивал достаточно вместительную яму, чтобы открыть в ней портал в ад, как услышал звуки шагов и хлопки крыльев. Он решил, что это те самые драчливые голуби, которых так боялся Стив, но оказалось, это он сам.

Стив выглядел изрядно потрепанным. Его глаза были красными, тога сбилась вокруг пояса, кое-где виднелись дырки, а в волосах застряли сучки и листья, как будто он лазал в терновый куст.

– Я не собирался разрушать твои козни, это случайно получилось, – проговорил Стив, вытирая мокрый нос о край тоги. – Не хочу, чтобы тебя снова наказывали из-за меня. Вот, возьми.

Он протянул руку, и на ладонь Баки упал тяжелый фиал.

– Я пойму, если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. Но если передумаешь, я останусь твоим другом.

Баки растерянно смотрел то на сияющий фиал в своей руке, полный настоящими горючими слезами, то на мокрые глаза Стива. Он должен был чувствовать себя раздавленным и оскорбленным, но вместо этого улыбался, и его черствое сердце наполнялось теплом…

…Что за дурацкая история? – возмутился Стив. – Я в ней выгляжу плаксой и интриганом, а ты – слюнтяем и тупицей.

– Ты становишься таким мерзким, когда болеешь, – фыркнул Баки.

– Себя ты можешь выдумывать каким угодно, но я-то не такой! – продолжал Стив. – Я не плакса… и не мерзкий!

– Еще какой! Вот обижусь на тебя, и не буду приходить, – ответил Баки. – Пока не выздоровеешь. Тогда поплачешь.

– Ты это специально говоришь. Ты вроде бы сейчас обижен, а смеешься.

– Не станешь плакать из-за меня?

– Нет!

– А если я заболею и умру?

– С какой стати тебе болеть? Ты никогда не болеешь.

– А вдруг. У меня нога, между прочим, болит, – парировал Баки, тыча в синяк на колене.

– Нет. – Стив схватил подушку, которую подкладывал себе под спину, и запустил ею в Баки, как совершенно здоровый.

– А если я умру как герой? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Ну что ты за придурок! Умрешь, а слез моих не увидишь.

– Ах так, ну посмотрим, посмотрим. – Баки бросил подушку назад в Стива и демонически расхохотался.


End file.
